


London

by Heterno



Series: The Risk [22]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Holiday, London
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 13:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14106813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterno/pseuds/Heterno
Summary: Back again!No smut! WHo am I???For real though I hope you enjoyed this one





	London

Rose smoothed her hand down Luisa’s thigh, slowly waking, her arm pulling the brunette tighter into her embrace, inhaling her sweet scent.

Luisa hummed contently, slipping her fingers between the redhead’s, pulling her towards her more.  
Rose buried her head into the crook of the former doctor’s neck, planting a sleepy kiss.

“It’s freezing” she mumbled gently, still not fully awake.

Luisa let her eyes flutter open as she glanced around the room. The balcony doors were wide open, blowing in the almost transparent curtains, the source of the breeze. Their clothes from the previous night were discarded all over the room, heels tossed aside, their phones abandoned on the desk.

She untangled their limbs from each other and slipped out of bed, earning a disappointed sigh from Rose, who soon got over it and rolled over to the other side of the bed, falling back to sleep.

Luisa smiled at the sight, tugging on a silk dressing gown before taking her phone from the desk.

There were a mass of unread emails, a few messages from friends, but mostly uninteresting content. She sighed and locked her phone again, just as the criminal’s phone lit up.

28 missed calls and an uncountable number of messages, along with 3 missed alarms.

“Ro,” she picked up the phone, walking towards the bed and sitting on the edge, “Hey, babe, you have a tonne of missed calls and we slept through all of your alarms, I think it might be important.”

The redhead pushed herself up into a sitting position, taking the phone from the woman’s hand and scrolled through all of her notifications.

“Shit,” she muttered before she leant over to Luisa, pulling her into a loving kiss, “I love you, millions, I just have to return these calls and I’ll be back, okay?”

“Okay.” Luisa nodded, a small smile tugging at her lips as she heard those three words again.

The criminal simply smiled in response and wandered out of the bedroom into the hallway, still only wearing her underwear and a skimpy gown.

She made her way over to the balcony again, leaning against the railings, the breeze had died down and a pleasant wave of heat kissed her body.

From afar, she could hear the small murmurs of her lover’s voice, the tone of it fake and higher pitched than usual. She knew that Rose must have been talking to her father, but she didn’t really care. They were in London. ‘A girls’ trip’ they had called it when they explained it to Emilio, who thought it was a great bonding experience.

Now that they had a week to themselves, Luisa had realised that she really didn’t want it to end. They had only arrived the night before, but everything about the trip so far had just reinforced how much she wanted to wake up in the redhead’s arms every morning, without having to worry about when she must next rush off.  
She didn’t want to receive the warning look whenever her kisses could leave a mark. She wanted to show people that Rose was hers. But she just couldn’t.

She noticed that the murmuring her stopped as she was about to turn around, but two hands had slipped under the silk fabric of her gown and drew mesmerising patterns across her hip bone before she had the chance.

“Everything okay?” The doctor smiled.

“Of course everything’s okay. I’m in London with the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes upon and she’s wearing next to nothing. It’s more than okay.” The redhead grinned back.

Luisa wrapped her arms around Rose’s neck, pulling her into a kiss which the criminal happily replied.

“I meant is everything okay with Dad?” She explained.

“Boring hotel stuff. Mostly fine, something about a meeting. I wasn’t really listening I was distracted.” Rose spoke with a hinting emotion in her words.

“Distracted?”

“Mhm,” Rose began, “Thinking about last night.”

Luisa chuckled, resting her head onto Rose’s shoulder who now had her arm around her waist, pulling her close as they appreciated the view of the London eye.

“Thank you.” The brunette whispered.

“For what?”

“For last night, for this whole trip.”  She smiled, glancing up at Rose who was smiling right back at her, stroking the small of her back.

“It’s my pleasure,” The redhead replied, kissing her gently on the forehead, “and besides, this wasn’t all for you, I enjoy having sex with you too you know.” She winked.

“It would be a little awkward if you didn’t don’t you think?” Luisa laughed.

“Oh, so you mean like your sex life with Alison? Good for her, bad for you.” Rose joked, nudging the doctor with her elbow and giggling to herself.

Luisa fake gasped, punching her lover’s arm before the criminal pulled her into a loving kiss, both still laughing to themselves.

“So, what do you want to do today, considering you were the one to say that you wanted to see London?” Rose asked, sitting down on the bed, leaning over to pour herself a glass of water.

“I don’t know, we could just take a walk I guess.” She shrugged, walking over to the dressing table.

Rose didn’t say anything as she watched the brunette’s movements, tying her hair up effortlessly into a messy bun and took a red, sleeveless dress that rested on her shoulders, wandering into the bathroom to get changed. The redhead felt her heart pound in her chest. She knew that it wouldn’t be long know until her plan would almost be over and when that time came she would either have to leave Luisa without saying a word, or tell her who she really was. Either way the risk of losing her was agonising to think about. She had even considered telling her at the end of their trip so that, if it all backfired, she could just stay in London, she wouldn’t force her to accept it, that was the last thing that she wanted to do.

The bathroom door opened again, the brunette leaned against the doorway, putting her other heel on before walking back over to Rose.

“Zip me?” She asked.

Rose was pulled out of her thoughts, nodding, and smiling, standing up and gently spinning the brunette around, but she span back again.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“It’s just that I would rather be undressing you than dressing you up.” She lied, jokingly.

She looked at Luisa’s face for some sort of reaction but she just frowned.

“Don’t lie to me, Ro. What’s up? Did I say something wrong?” the doctor cupped her hands around Rose’s face.

“No, no,” the redhead leaned into Luisa’s touch, “I just don’t want this week to end.”  
Luisa sighed, “I know, I don’t want it to end either.”

Rose placed a small kiss onto her lips.

“I love you,” she whispered, their forehead’s pressed against each other, “so much.”

“I love you too.” The brunette smiled, although tears were brimming in her eyes.

“Hey, Lu, don’t cry. Look, we still have all week okay? We need to make the most of it instead of being upset or else we will have nothing to look back on and smile about.”

“I can look back and smile about last night.” Luisa joked.

Rose raised an eyebrow.

“I would happy relive that memory.”

“And we can,” Luisa began, “but first, you need to zip me up. We have all week.”

“We could spend all week in bed?” Rose suggested, only half joking.

“I didn’t come all the way to London just to sleep with you in a different place.” Luisa chuckled.

“Well, that’s the only reason I’m here.” Rose laughed, kissing her on her neck before spinning her around and zipping her up.

“Now go and get some clothes on, as much as I love you in your underwear, that’s for my eyes only, not for everybody in London to see.” She winked.

Rose rolled her eyes, once again pecking Luisa on the lips, lingering for longer than she expected, tangling her hands into her hair and pulling her in closer.

“Woah, woah, woah,” Luisa pulled back, almost breathless, “Clothes. Now.”

The criminal grunted, her hands falling to her sides as she walked back to the wardrobe, pulling out a blue and white pinstriped jumpsuit and wandering off to the bathroom as Luisa had done before, sticking her tongue out at her lover before continuing.

Luisa sat down on the bed, waiting for Rose. After a few moments she stood up again, not quite knowing what to do with herself. She felt so comfortable with Rose but at the same time they had a whole week to themselves, a luxury that they were not familiar with, and the idea of all of their time admittedly worried Luisa slightly. She knew that in the past they had many arguments, especially when the topic of leaving together was bought up, but in a way, she was hoping that this trip might change Rose’s mind. After spending a week away, she might want to leave with her, so she was willing to work as hard as possible to make this the best trip that Rose had ever had, which would be harder than she expected considering Rose had been on a lot more trips than she thought.

The redhead emerged, tying up the belt of her jumpsuit and holding her jacket. 

“Ready?” She asked, putting another hoop earring into her ear. 

“Yeah, lets go.” 

*** 

They had been walking around for some time now, occasionally laughing at the way an English person had said something or taking a detour into the shop, but after a while, Rose had an idea. 

“Hey, I’ll meet you back here I just need to go and get something.” She explained before disappearing before Lu could protest. 

Luisa waited around for Rose to come back, absentmindedly glancing through shop windows at the wide range of fashion choices plastered on mannequins and posters. 

“Hey, you,” the voice chirped, “come on.” The redhead gestured towards the centre of the city, wrapping her arm around her lover’s waist. She couldn’t believe what she was about to do, but she knew that she was following her heart rather than her head at this precise moment. 

“What were you getting? Where did you go?” The doctor narrowed her eyes towards the criminal. 

“Just candy-floss.” She lied, holding out the sugary treat in front of Luisa. 

Luisa shrugged it off, taking a bite from the clump in Rose’s hand, watching as the redhead licked her fingers clean afterwards, raising her eyebrow. 

“Dirty minded.” Rose laughed, rolling her eyes. 

Luisa hummed in agreement before linking her fingers with the redhead. There were no words to describe how good it felt to be so loving in public, the opposite to how they had to be back in Miami. 

Rose smiled, squeezing the brunette’s hand and leading them towards their next destination. 

“Wait,” Rose stopped to turn and look at Luisa, “you’re not scared of heights right?” 

“Uh, no. Why?” The doctor replied hesitantly. 

Rose grinned and held Luisa by the waist before spinning her around to look at the view in front of them, resting her head in the crook of her neck, one hand holding their bodies together the other gesturing towards the structure in their view. 

“Because we’re going on that.” 

“The London eye?!” Luisa exclaimed. 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to, sorry, I just thoug-“ the brunette cut her off, beginning to pull her towards the eye, stopping for the slightest moment to peck her on the lips before continuing. 

Rose laughed at the other woman sweetly, following behind her, their hands still linked. 

They spoke absentmindedly for a while whilst they stood in line, but it wasn’t all that busy in comparison to what they thought. 

“After you, darling.” Rose gestured towards the carriage, holding Luisa’s hand as she stepped in, and stepping in after her, thanking the man who closed the door as the ride started up. 

“You can see our hotel room from here, look.” Luisa smiled, pointing towards their accommodating building for the week. 

“Let’s hope we closed the curtains last night then.” Rose joked. 

Luisa laughed in return. 

As they neared the top, Rose cleated her throat, nerves suddenly over coming her. 

“Are you scared of heights?” Luisa questioned as she saw Rose getting agitated. 

“No, it’s not that, okay look,” she took a deep breath before continuing, “I know we always argue about why we can’t be together and how it’s always short term, but I don’t want that. So I wanted to give you something,” She rummaged into her pocket, pulling out a box, “it’s a promise ring, to promise that one day we can be together, even if everything goes to shit I’ll always come back for you, I promise.” 

Luisa’s hair covered her face as she looked down at the ring, not saying anything. 

“Shit, I’m sorry I thought it was a good idea.” 

Luisa brushed her hair out of her face and looked at Rose. 

The redhead noticed now that she was smiling, her eyes brimming with tears. 

“You promise?” She managed to utter out without breaking down into tears. 

“I promise.” Rose replied, her own eyes brimming with tears as she pulled Luisa onto her lap, slipping the ring onto her finger and linking their hands together. 

“I love you so much.” Luisa whispered. 

“I love you too.” Rose smiled, wiping away the brunette’s tears and kissing her on the forehead as they began to descend. 

“You’re so romantic.” 

Rose raises an eyebrow, she was a criminal mastermind, a drug lord and a murderer, and she had just been called romantic. 

“Don’t give me that look, stupid. You just made a promise to me on the top of the London eye.” The doctor giggled. 

“Hmmm, well don’t get too used to this sweet stuff,” She began, as the ride came to a halt and they stepped out, “because I’m 1000% tying you up tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Back again!   
> No smut! WHo am I???   
> For real though I hope you enjoyed this one


End file.
